It is well known that hypodermic needles can transmit diseases such as serum hepatitis and for this reason it has become common medical practice to use a needle once only and thereafter to discard it.
However, the discarded needles, which may carry a disease, are a hazard.
Because discarded needles are sharp they, if placed within a plastic rubbish bag, will often project from the bag to form a hazard for medical personnel, the public and garbage disposal workers.
Thus, it is highly desirable that discarded needles be collected in a container.
I believe that it is also desirable that to place a needle in a container it should be unnecessary to touch the needle as if the needle is not touched the risk of spreading disease is reduced.